


it's just you and i tonight (and maybe forever)

by altrdbnes



Category: Actor RPF, Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort/Angst, Continues to be Rough, Depression, Ends Really Really Well, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Harrison Loves To Make Tom Happy, Harrison really loves Tom's Hair, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing It Better, Lots of nature metaphors, M/M, Starts Out Rough, Tom Holland Is Too Soft, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Tom Loves Harrison, Tom loves Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrdbnes/pseuds/altrdbnes
Summary: "Harrison, don't say you love me because you're scared for me, o-or because you pity me. I'm a disaster and you know it, you've seen it haven't you? Please don't let me get my hopes up that this could be something amazing if you're just sympathizing for the damaged art guy."Harrison stared at him for a moment, tears welling in his eyes against the wind of the city. Their legs dangled over the edge of the building, probably 100 feet or more, and before he realized what he was doing he reached over and grabbed Tom's hand in his own to intertwine their fingers. His skin was soft and warm, a little sweat dampened from nervousness which in it's own way was sort of adorable. How Tom thought so low of himself, and somehow believed that Harrison was only here to join a pity party showed how long people had been taking advantage of the boy, which was something Harrison wouldn't let happen anymore."Tom I'm not here to sympathize, I'm here to show you that you're worth the time and love that I'm going to give you for the rest of your life."





	1. p r o l o g u e

**Author's Note:**

> hello my loves, nice to see you again. 
> 
> so this first part isn't a chapter, perse, it's just a song that i find fits really well with the overall tone of this story and what it's going to be. notice i do NOT own this song or any part of it, i am simply putting it here to highlight some of the tone sets of this story. though i highly recommend this song.

_**compass- the neighbourhood** _

___If I don't have you with me, I'm alone_  
 _You know I never know which way to go_  
 _I think I need you with me for all-time_  
 _When I need new direction for my mind_  
 _You listen to my lectures on the phone_  
 _You help me find the treasure in the hole_  
 _You'll tell me if I'm acting like a fool_  
 _I know that you're not something to lose, now_  
  
_I've got something to confess_  
 _I keep you in my pocket to use_  
 _You're my only compass_  
 _I might get lost without you_  
 _(Could you tell me where to go?)_  
  
_You're always there to help me when I'm down_  
 _I'm lucky you've been keeping me around_  
 _You're the star I look for every night_  
 _When it's dark, you'll stick right by my side_  
  
_I've got something to confess_  
 _I keep you in my pocket to use_  
 _You're my only compass_  
 _I might get lost without you_  
  
_Like a magnet_  
 _Hard to imagine anything changing_  
 _Anything changing my way_  
 _Baby, like a magnet_  
 _Can't help that I'm attracted to you, I am_  
 _Could you keep on guiding me?_  
 _(Please)_  
  
_I've got something to confess_  
 _I keep you in my pocket to use_  
 _You're my only compass_  
 _I might get lost without you_  
 _(I might get lost without you)_  
 _I've got something to confess_  
 _I might get lost without you_  
 _You're my only compass_  
 _I might get lost without you_

 


	2. o n e

Kingston nightlife was something that was hard to put labels on; while the majority of the city were people in their mid to upper 40's and beyond who were quiet folks, the small portion of the city that was young and thriving made enough racket to keep everything in the town alive and bubbling during the weekend nights. Those people who went out to party or have a drink and some were the ones who had worked all week and needed some time to relax and get away without actually going anywhere or spending too much money, because in all honesty they didn't have it to spend. The other portion of the city, the people who were either close to retiring or already retired were the ones who sat on their porches at night drinking tea, talking to their family members on the phone and sitting silently with their partners to watch the stars glisten while holding hands. Whoever said that Kingston Upon Thames wasn't a beautiful, interesting city should be ashamed to be telling such a lie, seeing as anyone who passes through falls in love with the cozy feeling of the city. 

While he loved his home city more than anywhere else he could ever imagine, Thomas Stanley Holland had never fit into either side of the spectrum that his town consisted of. Of course there were always those few people in a place that didn't quite fit into the images placed upon a city, Tom just so happened to be one of those people. Tom was twenty one, with an almost obsessive love for art in any form and a bachelor's degree in Social Contribution to Arts and Science that made his life have a purpose, almost. He wasn't the most outgoing of people, and unlike most people his age he wasn't one to party or drink. Rather, he would stay up until the wee hours of the morning painting, or sketching something elaborate yet beautiful because it was what he enjoyed doing. Most people who stumbled across him said that he was such a lovely human being, 'a true angel', but being so different from everyone else he knew made him feel like he was looking in on the world from the outside. Self esteem wasn't one of his strong suits and certainly wasn't something that anyone would ever understand, besides his best mate Zendaya (Daya for short), and at twenty one he certainly didn't want to try and explain his situation.

Tonight was not an exception from any other: he was sitting cross legged in the middle of a black and blue knit rug that rested in the middle of his bedroom floor while a few stray brown curls fell into his view as he drew a woman, curvy in stature with her hands placed in the middle of her stomach. She was nude, sitting in front of the ocean with sand covering her legs as she held a flower in her hand. The female body was one of the most beautiful things in Tom's mind but not in the typical male way that most men generated their thoughts about women. How someone could objectify another human being because of their body parts was something ridiculous and insane to him, so he had just never understood why his gender still thought they were superior. Odd for him to say though, since he had always found himself more attracted to men than women, which maybe was part of the reason that he didn't objectify them as most straight males did. 

"Well, you're lovely aren't you? Glad you turned out nicely." Tom's voice held a slight tremor of happiness in it as he closed his art portfolio and placed it back in the drawer on his bedside table to call his dog Tessa in, who immediately hopped on the bed and laid down, telling him that she was now ready for him to join her in bed because it was almost 2 a.m. and that was way past her bedtime. A chuckle slipped past his lips as he crawled into bed next to her, petting the spot just between her ears that she loved so much. Tessa was his only friend besides Daya and he wasn't quite sure what he would do without her to wake him up every morning and cheer him up as she always knew how to do. "Yeah yeah, Tess, we're going to bed now," his voice came out slightly more tired and persistent than he meant for it too, which meant it was time for him to go to bed. He looked in the mirror beside his bed to see a pale, curly haired brunette with sparkling eyes, high cheekbones and a small stature. Tom's skin was quite soft and his body was all in all very dainty and 'cute', which made him very baby deer like and angelic to the eye. At least, to everyone else that was how he appeared. Whenever he looked in the mirror all he saw was a tired, anxious looking man-child with no sense of what he was doing with his life, which was partially true. 

Flowers by The Neighbourhood abruptly snapped the brunette out of his self hating trance which meant that Zendaya was calling. He crawled over to the windowsill where his phone was charging and picked it up, a picture of her back in London smoking a blunt with her tongue stuck out and her hair in her face. To say the least, Daya was a free and wild soul, anyone who ever met her would agree with you if you told them that she was one of the most amazing human beings you could ever meet. The two had been best friends since they were toddlers and her family had moved from Oakland to Kingston in search of a new awakening, which even she wasn't even sure if they had found yet. While she was an outgoing and popular soul, Tom usually stayed to himself with his indie movies and music which had made Zendaya feel the need to protect him even more than she already felt. Not that he was complaining, he wasn't quite sure what he'd do without her. Once he answered the call he didn't even have the time to get a word out before she was hammering him, "Go to bed, Tom. Right now." 

"Daya, 'm fine! Look, it's not like I haven't had sleep, I slept last night and I can promise you that I don't need you checking in on me!" A nervous laugh slipped past his lips as he sat next to Tessa on his bed, petting her stomach subconsciously. The truth was that he  _did_ need someone to check in on him at least every once in a while; if he didn't, he may very well do something that was more stupid than anything else he could do. His emotions were a fickle thing that he didn't let anyone see besides Tessa, if she counted (which she should, right?). Why should he let anyone see how he felt or who he was at his best or darkest times when they would never have any regards for that information? People were relentless creatures and he hadn't met anyone yet who he exactly wanted to spill his heart out to. Of course there was Daya, who knew more about him than anyone else did or that he cared to let her know, but just like anyone else he wanted something,  _someone more._ Though with his luck, there may never be that someone more. "Tom we both know good and damn well that you're lying. Now if I have to call back again tonight, and you  _answer,_ so help me George Daniel I will drive to your house and kick the living crap out of you. Now go to bed, a'ight? I love you kid, if you need me call or text me." With that the line went dead, leaving Tom to stare at Tessa whose head was tilted at a 45 degree angle as if asking him if he was ready to go to sleep yet or not. Maybe in her own special dog way she was, which was something pretty cool to think about. "Fuck Tom you're going insane." 

With shaky, tired hands he slithered out of his The Neighbourhood sweatshirt and his joggers, crawling under the fleece comforter that made him feel even smaller than he already was. The comforter had been with him through years and years of emotional breakdowns, indie movie binge-thons and thrown out blunts during his rebellious teen years. Even if the sun was radiating directly on to his house, he would be sleeping with the comforter, which is one reason why his flat had to stay freezing the entire year. First, he hated the heat or anything to do with hot weather and secondly, he couldn't sleep without a blanket even for one night, so keeping it cold seemed the best way to make sure that everyone was happy. 

It wasn't long before he was taken under by sleep, Reflections playing in the background as he drifted into yet another night of dreamless sleep. 

 

 

**NEXT MORNING, 7 AM LOCAL TIME**

 

 A knock echoed throughout the small flat, waking up both a slumped Tom and a snoring Tessa.  _Who's at my door at 7 in the morning? I'm not important enough for this shit._ Tom crawled out of bed with his legs wobbling from lack of sleep and padded to the front door, where he opened it to reveal a smiling, glowing Zendaya Coleman. She always looked so beautiful and so prepared for life, it was like she was wired to be the most upstanding person in Kingston; while it definitely  _was not fair,_ it was nice to have such a star in his life. Her curls billowed out around her face and her golden eyeshadow only accented her eyes to true beauty. She was dressed in a beige off-the-shoulder pantsuit and stilettos to match, and carrying what could only be their normal Monday breakfast from McDonald's. "It's Monday morning Daya, why the hell are you up so early?"

She walked in behind him and shut the door, putting the bag of food on the small coffee table in front of the couch before sitting down on the counter of the kitchen island which was too big for the place. "Early bird gets the freshest breakfast, Holland. I don't know why you're complaining anyways I always supply you with food." He stretched his arms just as Tessa came into the living room to greet Zendaya who forgot all about her pantsuit to bend down and pet the dog. Since he was awake and wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep Tom made his way back in to his bedroom and began rummaging through his closet to find something to wear. Just as he pulled out his favorite Vans shirt Daya came in and sat on his bed, watching as he picked out a pair of Adidas joggers and Vans. They had been getting dressed in front of each other since they were 13, and even though they were both fairly self conscious about the way they looked they were comfortable around each other (besides, it was too late to change anything about that now). "Tom, you're not gonna say anything about it are you?" 

He knew what she meant when the sentence came out of her mouth, but he didn't want to admit it. Of course he knew, how could he forget? For now, he would play dumb if only to entertain himself. "What? Daya I'm not that smart, darling you've gotta be a little more clear," he rushed out, his voice a little shaky from a sudden sense of nervousness. What she was talking about was exactly what he  _didn't_ want to talk about even if he knew that he needed to. She sighed and her eyes went hooded so she could look up at him through her dark eyelashes, "It's Thanksgiving in two days, and your parents don't want you home do they?"

No, his parents didn't want him back home for Thanksgiving this year, or any other year for that matter. They hadn't in four years, and nothing was going to change this year because nothing ever did with them. Once he had turned 17, his parents had realized that there was nothing they needed from their son who was too much of a problem to be saved by anyone else or himself. After years of being his caregiver and taking him in and out of hospitals, schools and trying their best to support him they decided to unleash all of their pent up anger towards him and shove him away. There wasn't anything that could wash the memories away of the countless nights spent crying over his dad yelling at him to grow up and act like a normal fucking human being. While he tried his best to shove out the thoughts of being a complete burden to them and everyone around him, it never seemed to work and it never would. So no, his parents probably didn't want him back home for the holiday this year. "They never do, Daya. As long as they enjoy their time together that's what matters, right?" He forced a sad smile onto his face as he looked at her, forcing back the tears that were inevitably spilling into his eyes. Zendaya stood up and grabbed his hands in hers, the contact warming his skin a little bit before she was lifting his chin with her finger, "Hey, hey it's gonna be okay babe. Mom and dad are going back to Oakland this year and since I don't have the money for a plane ticket me and Ethan were gonna have a get together of our own. You're coming, no questions about it. We'll have the best time, yeah?"

Ethan Cutkosky was Zendaya's oh so attractive partner, who was the most supportive boyfriend that she could ever hope to have. They had met one year on her trip back to Oakland and once he was 18 he had moved to Kingston to find her. A romance story for the books, and every time Tom saw them together his heart dropped into his stomach. He had never had that with anyone before, largely because he was too scared to put himself out there but even if it didn't happen any time soon he was glad that she had found the one for her. "Yeah, it'll be amazing darling like always. Just don't dry hump your boyfriend again on my couch this year alright?" She rolled her eyes and he giggled, leaning over to scratch Tessa's belly before grabbing his phone off of the charger and unlocking it to see a text from-  _speak of the devil,_ Ethan. The text shocked, scared and excited Tom which gave him a queasy feeling in his stomach. "Daya, read this." 

She grabbed the phone out of his hands and read the message, her jaw dropping almost to the floor about halfway through. Ethan had texted him saying that he had just met a guy at work who was a swimmer and had been hungover, talking fake deep about really wanting a 'man who he could spoil and love' before he had at down at a table and knocked out. Ethan had given him a complimentary cup of coffee seeing as he desperately needed it and an hour later, he was still asleep at the table. The thought of putting himself out there to someone who could be an alcoholic was a scary thought, but also kind of reassuring. Maybe it was time for him to go out into the world to find somebody who he could spend his time with and connect with; no one was going to be able to completely understand him but that was what relationships were about, finding your differences and embracing them. A rush of nausea washed over him, he had never been into anyone and he was _fucking 21_ , how would he start now without making a complete fool of himself? Daya must have been able to read his thoughts, because she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, "Tom, you'll be alright. Any guy would be lucky to have you, and this will be an amazing thing for you and him both, he's gonna meet the most amazing boy ever. It'll be nice to have someone to see on Thanksgiving, right?" 

"W-well, he probably has family to see but yeah, I get what you're saying," he smiled, looking up at her through a fallen curl in his eyes. She looked back at him with a glow in her eyes, how could he look so poorly on himself? Thomas Stanley Holland was the closest thing to an angel that anyone could ever know and yet he only saw the negative things in himself- though, there weren't many. His hair fluffed out around his face and the Vans shirt showed just enough of his collarbones to make him look dainty and naïve in a way that could only be associated with Tom. "So since that Harrison guy is still there, wanna eat breakfast and head down to Starbucks? I gotta see Ethan anyway to take him his wallet. Knowing him, it'd be his luck he gets in trouble for something and needs his ID." Tom giggled and walked into the kitchen with Zendaya following close behind so they could eat their breakfast and head to Starbucks to meet Ethan and this Harrison guy. He opened the bag and pulled out his chicken biscuit and chocolate chip cookies then handed it over to Daya so she could eat. They ate in silence for fifteen minutes or so before Tom grabbed his keys and put the leash on Tessa to take her with them. Zendaya locked the door with her key and hopped into the passenger seat beside Tom. "A'ight Tom, let's go meet your prince shall we?" Her voice was teasing, she had a smirk placed on her face. Devilish beach. "Prince Charming isn't supposed to come hungover at a Starbucks, but sure!" 


	3. t w o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm super excited to be writing this, it makes me so happy inside and i'm not saying this is any direct message to say that either tom or haz are gay or in a relationship BUT i mean, it's 2018 boys (and look at them ffs could you imagine how cute that would be holy fuckoly)  
> but comments literally make my day so if you wouldn't mind a comment that would mean the world to me! also, if you wanna talk to me directly you can contact me on tumblr (spdrsnse) or ig (urcherri) !!

**8:34 AM, STARBUCKS PARKING LOT**

 

 

"Tom, we've been sitting here for forty five minutes. I don't think that waiting here any longer will make this any easier, can we just go inside now?" Zendaya asked, fixing her ponytail for the hundredth time since they pulled in to the parking lot at the now busy Starbucks. It was her only nervous tick, fixing her hair, and while she had no reason to be nervous she was-more than she had in a while, actually. She was nervous for Tom who had been staring out the window with a panicked look in his eyes ever since he had left the house. Meeting this Harrison guy was something major for him, whether it be for the better or worse, and while she knew that it was hard for her to understand why he was so self conscious. Tom was the epitome of all things soft and lovely, anything that a man could ever ask for, but he had never stopped tearing himself down since he was a teenager. A lot of it was his parents' influence, lack of family care, and the way he was bullied throughout all of his years of school for being the 'weird art dude' instead of the classic basic kid that made modern schools. It was tragic to see an angel lose its wing, because more often than not they never claimed their wings again-but maybe, maybe this would help him to see that he  _is_ worth it. Getting past the 'I'm awkward and that's all I'm capable of being' stage was going to be the hardest part for Tom at the beginning, but if he could do it with Zendaya (who's one of the most brutally honest people you could ever meet) he could do it with anyone else. 

He looked at her with a sort of panicked, sort of sad look in his eyes but nonetheless he nodded in her direction before opening his door and climbing out of the car. She smiled and rushed out of the car with Ethan's wallet in hand, making sure that Tom didn't get too far ahead without her so she could make sure that he was alright. Though when she looked at him, he was standing at the door with his hand on the door handle, looking at it blankly and breathing deeply in and out. It was almost as if his consciousness had left him in coming here, but hopefully seeing Ethan's familiar face and knowing that they were both there to support him and comfort him if need be would help him to regain his usual dainty, awkward self awareness. With a soft and welcoming smile Daya walked up next to him, laying her hand lightly on his shoulder and squeezing it-she found out this was one of Tom's security blankets when they were 15 and he had a panic attack in the school library over a few guys making fun of him. His muscles relaxed almost instantly as his grip released on the door handle, "You're here, Daya?" She laid a kiss to the back of his head and smiled into his coconut scented brunette locks, "I'm here, Tommy."

With another shaky sigh, Tom opened the door and breathed in the familiar scent of coffee beans and caramel before spotting Ethan behind the counter on his phone since business was slow today and given the fact that he hated coffee, he didn't much care about his job anyways so being on his phone during work wasn't unusual for him. The two walked inside and made their way to Ethan, but while Zendaya talked to him, held his hand and giggled away Tom stared down at the floor in an awkward state of confusion, wondering if he should go ahead and ask Ethan where this guy was or wait until he was sure that he wouldn't break down and start a stuttering fest in front of this Harrison fellow. Time couldn't help his stuttering while nervous problem, so no matter how long he waited it wouldn't necessarily go away. "Tom?" Ethan turned towards him, his and Daya's hand holding making Tom feel slightly nauseous but also sad and alone. "Oh uh, yeah Ena?" Ena was a nickname that Tom had come up with for him when they were teenagers, when he had panicked over Zendaya not answering her phone for three days and the only person he knew to call was Ethan. The nickname had stuck, and Tom was the only one allowed to call Ethan that or he got extremely pissed if anyone else used it, even Daya. "He's over there if you wanna go talk to him. The one with his arms hanging off the table and three coffees around his head. I think he woke up, but I don't think he's feeling that great. Maybe take him something to eat." Ethan walked over to the display case and pulled out a few macadamia nut cookies and slid them over to Tom across the counter, "Think this represents your soft nervousness?" Tom rolled his eyes and talk to the two about what he should say for a solid fifteen minutes before going over to the table on shaking legs, the cookies in hand, before he slid into the seat and glanced awkwardly at the blonde in front of him. 

Well, his hair was nice at least. He dressed pretty nicely, too: brown Chelsea boots, black skinny jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Tom wasn't sure if he wanted to say anything quite yet, from this angle he looked quite lovely-slightly angelic, the way the morning light reflected through the window and made his hair shine like a halo. He looked to make sure that Zendaya and Ethan weren't looking before he pulled out his phone from his pants and snapped a picture of the blonde, making sure to get the light in it as well so the halo would still be bright even with the phone camera. Tom tucked it away quickly to make sure that Harrison wouldn't see it if he suddenly woke up from his hangover. With a 'now or never' push of confidence, Tom slid the cookies over to the blonde and nudged his shoulder. It took a moment before he let out a loud groan that earned several confused glances from the other customers that made Tom giggle to himself. The blonde's head picked up slightly from its spot on the table and he looked at Tom through hooded eyelashes and  _oh my goodness are his eyes fucking beautiful._ Once he made eye contact with the brunette he picked his head up completely, trying his best to smile at him. The smirk that rested on his lips made Tom's heart skip a beat and he felt his skin jolt as they kept eye contact for what felt like an eternity. Harrison shook a piece of hair out of his eyes and rested his chin on his hand, "Hey love. Why'd you decide to come over here with the drunk guy? Most people usually decide to stay away from that," he said, a small husky laugh escaping from him. His voice reeked of vodka laced with tequila, which the thought of drinking disgusted Tom and added to the nausea in his stomach. The smell wasn't bothering him too much though, not with the beautiful man in front of him smiling like that. "W-well, it's n-ot often that I get the opportunity to feed a drunk man with gorgeous hair. And a gorgeous face," he added in quietly, but Harrison heard it and smirked at him again, his eyes radiating wonder and a natural sparkle that was unlike anything Tom had ever seen before. This guy must be an angel or something because no one could possibly be this beautiful without having some genetically modified genes that made him perfect. Even better he seemed pretty nice so far, which definitely helped to ease up Tom's nerves; though they didn't seem to be that bad at the moment which was a huge shock. He had come over here shaking and practically breathless but somehow just being around this Harrison fellow had calmed him down almost completely. If it was the way his eyes shined against the sunlight in the room or the way his shirt accented his sharp collar bones Tom wasn't sure, but what he  _did_ know was that he wanted to know every single thing about Harrison.  _Everything._

As usual he was jumping way too far ahead in to the future. Harrison was the first person he had talked to in the effort to (maybe) find a significant other and he wasn't exactly the person that anyone would want to be with without feeling like they should blow their head off. He could hardly understand why Daya or Ena even bothered to be his friend at this point, he wasn't bettering their lives in any way and if he was, he couldn't tell what that way might be. This guy probably didn't even want to talk to him at all and just wanted him to leave so he could eat his cookies in peace, but his soft husky voice snapped Tom out of his gaze, "Love? Earth to, wait what's your name?" Tom looked back at him and began fumbling with his hands, a crimson heat spreading across his face as he smiled slightly, "Tom, Tom Holland. Ethan over there," he nodded in the direction of the counter where Ethan and Zendaya were talking over who knows what, "Told me that your name is Harrison, is that right?" Harrison nodded and winked, "Bingo. Well Mr.Holland it's nice to meet you and I'm sorry that our first meeting is me in uh, this state but shit happens, y'know?" The two laughed for a moment before Zendaya walked over and tapped his shoulder lightly, "Sorry to interrupt Tom, but Ethan's shift ended early today because someone needed the hours for their vacation next week so we were gonna head back to your place. You can come with us if you want but it seems you're having a good time over here," she smirked and looked over at Harrison, who had been intently looking at Tom's oddly attractive side profile. Could that jawline cut diamonds? Holy  _shit._ "I'm Zendaya, Tom's friend. I'm sorry if he's being such a dork, it's the first time he's ever had a crush, isn't that right tiny Tom?" Tom's entire body tensed up, eyes wide as he flushed completely red and he tried his best to glare at her, but instead just stared at the ground and mumbled, "Shut up, Daya! I'm not a dork." 

Harrison laughed and shook her hand, "Pleasure's mine. Well, if it's his first time having a crush then I am very happy that it was me. Flattered, too. Tom?" Hearing his name from that voice made his heart drop into his stomach, but he quickly regained himself and smiled lightly, "Yeah?" They made eye contact for the second time in the past thirty minutes and Harrison smiled, a light blush creeping into his cheeks, "You're cute, don't be so nervous. I might just have a crush too. I don't want you to but you can go with Zendaya, you probably don't want to stay with the drunk guy all morning. It was nice to meet you, Tom Holland." Tom smiled and shrugged, "It was nice to meet you, Harrison." Zendaya waved goodbye to him and once they walked out of the door, she hugged him tightly and laughed. "Tom! Tom fucking Holland! Did you see what you just did? I'm so insanely proud of you, my guy!" They giggled their way to the car where Ethan greeted them, congratulating Tom on talking to Harrison and getting over the fear that had ended up being nothing to be worried about. Tom grabbed his keys and the three hopped in the car to make their way back to the flat. He glanced back at where Harrison was sitting to see him eating one of the cookies intently with his hand propped back up under his chin. 

They drove back to the flat in almost complete silence, Zendaya and Ethan both on their phones but Tom emotionally breaking down. Harrison had said that he was cute, had been super nice which had been amazing, but he hadn't mentioned ever meeting him again, or giving him his contact. He probably didn't want to talk to Tom, after he had been such a dork while talking to him. Zendaya read his body language and pressed a hand to his shoulder from the back seat, "Tom, he was super nice to you while he was  _hungover._ If he didn't plan on seeing you or finding you again he would've just told you to fuck off but he didn't. I know it's hard but keep hope, okay? I mean, Ethan didn't see me again until two months after we first met. Things happen that'll do for the better, you just gotta keep your head up babe." He nodded and listened to Ethan reassure him, telling him for the millionth time how him and Daya had taken forever to meet up on a consistent basis,  _almost a year, it was crazy Tom._ By the time they had pulled in to the driveway in front of his flat he had completely zoned out from the conversation. He didn't necessarily feel like talking about relationships at the moment. He climbed out of the car and led the two to the front door, making his way immediately to his bedroom while Daya and Ena crashed on the couch and began watching Sherlock on Netflix. "Tom, is it private time?" She asked, her voice laced with a slight hint of concern. He hated how he always caused her to worry so much but at this point he wasn't sure if he could help it. "Y-yeah, it is." He shut the door to his room and found Tessa already asleep on his bed, but the click of the door closing woke her up and she instantly ran over to Tom and began wagging her tail. "Yeah yeah Tessa, I'm coming to bed." 

He slipped off his shoes, put his phone over on the dresser and placed the  _Leave Before The Lights Come On_ vinyl on the record player. Music began to fill the room as he swayed his hips slightly back and forth, pretending to be dancing with someone else. He placed his arms out in front of him as if he were holding someone's shoulders, spinning himself around to match the rhythm of the song. As he shut his eyes and continued to dance around his room, Tessa intently watching him, he couldn't help but see an image of Harrison smiling at him flash across his brain. It shocked him how wonderstruck he was already over him, and it was only 11:32 a.m. in the morning. How could he think that this guy was so amazing in such a short time? He hardly knew anything about him. Tom tried his best to remove the image from his mind but after a solid hour of trying to forget the way those blue eyes shone, he cut off the record and walked back in to the living room. Zendaya had found one of Tom's sweatshirts in the kitchen and was sitting in Ethan's lap, both of them intently focused on watching Sherlock solve a murder case. The show was really good but Tom had watched it three times already, partially because Benedict Cumberbatch was just such a beautiful human being. "Can we wat-ch New Girl? I need some Schmidt." Ethan chuckled and nodded, taking the PlayStation controller and exiting out of Sherlock to watch New Girl, their go to binge-thon show. Who couldn't love it? It was amazing and honestly, who didn't want a friend group like that? 

He settled on to the couch beside the power couple, laying in a ball shape on top of Daya's legs. It was a tangle of limbs but they made it work, Ethan running a hand through Tom's hair and Daya wrapping a hand onto his shoulder as the TV blared loud. Hours passed and soon it was almost midnight, the sky outside pitch black and the room also completely dark save the light radiating from the TV. _This is probably the reason the older generations hate millennials so much,_ Tom thought to himself. "Are we just going to stay like this all night?" He asked, and both Daya and Ethan mumbled in agreement. He giggled and nuzzled further into Ethan's lap, not bothering to move at all since this was most likely where they would all fall asleep. There were a lot of nights like these, whether it be at Tom's flat or Ethan and Daya's flat, where the three just sat and watched TV while drinking tea and eating McDonald's before they fell asleep on the couch or on the floor, if it was a more wild night. 

"Hey Tom sit up, I'm gonna go make some tea." Ethan made his way off the couch and shuffled into the kitchen, and Daya pulled Tom up next to her to smile at him, "I'm really proud of you, y'know. You took a big step today, one that you've been scared to take for a long time. This is really good for you, Tom." He smiled and hugged her tightly, his shirt crowding up around his neck as he found comfort in the scent of her Prada perfume. She never failed to impress, even on the simplest of days. A sudden three beat knock sounded throughout the flat and the three looked at each other confused, Ethan offering to hit them with the kettle if it was an intruder. Tom rolled his eyes and climbed off the couch, making his way over to the door shakily before slowly opening the door. He nearly gasped when he saw who it was, it was Harrison, standing in front of him in the same thing he had been wearing earlier but looking much brighter, even more glowing than he had been earlier. How did he know where he lived, how had he found his flat? "Uh H-Harrison, h- _wow_. H-how did you f-ind me?" 

"I left my car at home last night, and when you left I couldn't let you go like that. I was too nervous when you were there to give you my number, so once you left I tried my best to follow you home so I could ask you for your number. I've knocked on about 200 doors tonight around this area, let me tell you I am so glad I found you." He leaned against the door frame and smiled at Tom, who was practically shaking with wonder. He had really done all of that just to ask Tom for his number? That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. How could he let this opportunity go, it was right in front of his eyes; this was it, "Well Harrison, you're here now. Would you like to come in for some tea?" He asked, smiling at the blonde whose eyes lit up when he heard the offer. He looked so happy to be there, Tom could only hope it was because he was there with him. "Yeah, I would really love that." 


End file.
